


The Scarecrow and the Tin Man

by voleuse



Category: Slings and Arrows
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Who's left to play the audience when everyone's a shill?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarecrow and the Tin Man

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series. Title and summary adapted from Jeffrey Foucault's "Wild Waste and Welter."

Barbara showed up on their doorstep with a bottle of tequila, a pineapple, and the script for a television miniseries about the life and times of Pierre Trudeau. "My fucking agent asked me to audition for the most boring docudrama in the history of A-Channel," she explained, her dramatic entrance somewhat hampered by the pineapple.

Ellen closed the door, then followed Barbara to the kitchen. "Docudrama?"

"That doesn't sound like typical lizard queen fare," Geoffrey observed as he walked past.

Barbara opened the tequila and tossed the cap at Geoffrey. "I'm a time traveler pretending to be a movie star."

"Ah." Geoffrey looked at Barbara, then at Ellen, and backed out of the kitchen quietly.

Ellen handed Barbara two shot glasses. "Hiatus?"

"Hiatus." Barbara took a swig of tequila, then poured for them both, slopping onto the counter in the process. "I'd rather play Virgilia, you know."

"Mm." Ellen flipped through the script and snickered at the costume descriptions. "What about Volumnia?"

"Too old," Barbara snorted.

Ellen shrugged. "It's a better part."

"Too old," Barbara repeated, then she gasped, glared at Ellen. "You scrawny bitch."

"It _is_ the better part," Ellen said.

"Right." Barbara rolled her eyes. "Sleeping with the director has nothing to do with it."

"It doesn't!" Ellen shoved the script across the counter.

"Whatever." Barbara put a shot glass in Ellen's hand. "Bitch."

"Lizard queen." Ellen tipped her head back and drank the tequila in one gulp. "What's the pineapple for?"

"Effect," Barbara said, and she refilled Ellen's glass.


End file.
